And You Were There
by KatieSully1
Summary: After Milagro, Mulder and Scully reconnect. I do not own the characters or the X-Files, just borrowing them


"I was wrong, Agent Scully is already in love" Padgett stated in a nonchalantly.

Agent Scully was mortified, but as always, she never showed that side of herself. Agent Scully was one to quickly disguise her feelings, to hide them from the world around her, to hide them from her partner.

As they left the precinct, Scully found herself questioning her life, "was Padgett the only one? Could others really see into her inner most feelings, into her mind, into her heart?" Agent Scully was most afraid of anyone, especially her Mulder knowing what her true heart of hearts was feeling.

"Her Mulder" she mused. When had what Mulder thought of her come to occupy her thoughts, her dreams her life? She couldn't pinpoint a certain moment, but she knew she had feelings for Mulder since their first,

maybe second year as partners. He had been there for her, for her mother, for the daughter she barely got to know. He had been there when she was dying, multiple times. He had been there and comforted her mother when no one else had faith that she would be found alive or ever recover from the coma that the ubiquitous "Them" had subjected her to; he had been there for her when she was dying of Cancer and no conventional treatments could be found; he had been there for her when she believed that Mulder was working with "Them" and against her. Mulder had been her rock, her constant, her one in five million.

And here she was, madly, completely, in love with a man who would never be able to reciprocate her love. A man who was so consumed by his quest for his sister, by his quest to bring down the complex government conspiracy, by his quest to prove that he was not just "Spooky Mulder", but that we are not alone.

As Scully left the precinct that day, she finally realized that she had been in love with that crazy, passionate, loving man since their first case together in Bellefleur, Oregon. She had been in love with the one and only Special Agent Fox Mulder since that fateful night that he looked at the mosquito bites on her lower back and held her as she cried when she thought she was in danger.

Yes, Padgett had been correct. Agent Scully was in love. But did Mulder reciprocate those feelings?

Scully was positive that he did not. "He could never think of me like that," she thought "he thinks of me as a partner, an equal, an intellectual adversary, but never as a love interest, let alone a lover."

As Mulder and Scully sat in Mulder's living room, continuing to surveil the non-existent activity in Padgett's apartment, they sat quietly together. They had long gotten past the point in their relationship where they needed to speak to each other at all possible moments. They were comfortable in their silence together.

Suddenly, Padgett got up from his desk and left the apartment. Mulder ran after their suspect, narrowly missing the elevator.

Mulder ran down the stairs, certain that Padgett was headed to the basement. Mulder entered the furnace room with his gun drawn.

"what do you think you're doing?" Mulder yelled.

"Destroying my book"

"Destroying evidence you mean? Let me see what you wrote."

"I'll tell you. He kills her."

A loud bang disrupts the silence. Gunshots ring out across the building.

'Scully!' The only thought on Mulder's mind.

She zipped up her boots, ready to chase Mulder into whatever predicament he got himself into again.

Opening the door, Scully is pushed back. She is surprised. She expected to run down the stairs, instead she finds herself stumbling back into the apartment.

The man's face is shielded by his hood. She can't see what he looks like. She only knows that he is strong.

The man pushes her to the floor. He is on top of her. She pushes against him, but can't seem to get anywhere.

'Get the upper hand' she thinks. 'You know how to overcome your enemy. Incapacitate him before he kills you.'

She reaches to her right hip, feeling the cold, hard, metal of her gun.

She feels his fingers dig into her chest. Her heart constricts. The pain is unbearable. She can feel his fingers digging through her chest.

Despite the pain, Scully reaches again toward her hip, feels the gun in her hand, removes it from its holster, aims it at the hooded man, and fires.

Nothing happens.

She pulls the trigger again. Nothing happens. His fingers dig deeper into her chest. He's squeezing her heart. She pulls the trigger again, nothing happens.

She continues to fire her clip into the hooded man's chest. All she can feel is the pain. It overwhelms her; the pain is unbearable. With the last of her strength, Scully pulls the trigger one last time.

Everything swims before her eyes, the pain consumes her body. Her last thought is that Mulder will never know how she really feels about her. The darkness consumer her.

The gunshots ring in Mulder's ears. He runs to his apartment, knowing in his heart that Scully is in danger. He opens the door. Scully is lying on the floor, covered in her own blood.

'She's not moving.' He thinks 'Please don't be dead. Scully please stay with me. Don't leave me I need you. God, I need her to live, don't let her die. Please. Please. Please be OK.'

He reaches to touch her throat, praying to God he feels at least the faintest of a pulse.

Scully starts at his touch. At first, all she sees is the hooded man looming over her prone body. Her eyes, finally focus on what is really in front of her. Her Mulder.

And she cries.

She wraps her arms around his neck and sobs. The tears pour out of her. She cries like she did when she was a little girl and fell out of the tree trying to copy her brothers. When she landed on her arm and couldn't catch her breath and all she could feel was the pain shooting through her arm, through her very soul. Crying like when her brothers frantically called her mother outside, only to find her lying limply on the ground, tears streaming out of her eyes, unable to catch her breath. Crying like when Ahab finally arrived at the hospital and stroked her head, whispering stories of the sea into her ear until she finally fell asleep.

Scully cries into Mulder's neck. She still feels the pain in her chest. She grabs at his back. Scratching, trying to reach into his very soul, to regain the part of her that was taken by the hooded man.

Sirens can be heard outside.

'One of the neighbors must have called the cops again,' Mulder thought. Her sobs had finally subsided and only the occasional hiccup and cough could still be heard.

"Scully. Look at me. Are you OK?"

She looks at him blankly. He recognizes the signs of shock.

"Scully, I'm going to put you on the couch, OK?"

Her only response is to grasp his shoulders tighter.

A loud noise startles them both - someone is at the door.

"Police! We're coming in! Put you weapons down!

"All Clear - Agent Down" Mulder yells loud enough for the cops on the other side of the door to hear.

Alexandria PD cautiously enter the apartment, already familiar with Agent Mulder and his flair for medical emergencies, but leery of his past 'guests.'

"Scully, you need to let the paramedics check you out."

I'm fine, Mulder."

"No, you're not Scully. You've lost a lot of blood. You passed out. I love you Scully and I can't leave you knowing that you could be hurt in some way. If anything happens to you, I'd never forgive myself."

Scully didn't reply, but the eyebrow made her displeasure known.

The paramedics took her blood pressure and gently prodded her chest. "I think we should get you to the hospital Ms. Scully. Your blood pressure is very low and your oxygen levels are lower than I would like to see."

"It's Dr. Scully, and I'm fine.'

"Scully, please listen to them. I need you to be OK. Please go to the hospital."

"Fine. But I'll walk down to the ambulance."

"I'm sorry Dr. Scully, but it's a regulation."

That afternoon, Mulder visited Scully's hospital room.

"Look, I'm sorry they're making you spend the night. I just needed to make sure you were alright."

"Mmm. S'okay. I'm goooooood."

"Ah, so they gave you the good stuff, eh?"

"Muller?"

"Yeah?" 'Muller that's a new one' he thought.

"Muller, you...you say...you said you luuuvv...loved me. Is it... is it true?"

"If I tell you the truth, will you just say 'oh brother?'"

"No." he mumbled as she fell asleep.

'Do I love you's only come so easy when we're drugged or dying?' he thought sadly.

They drown in tense silence to Georgetown. As they neared Scully's apartment, Mulder thought of all the ways to tell her that he loved her, that he was in love with her.

"You can just drop me off front" Scully said as they neared her building.

"Scully, the doctor said someone needs to stay with you for at least the first 48 hours. You need help re-bandaging the wound and you're not supposed to lift your arms."

"Listen, I really app-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine" she said begrudgingly.

Mulder parked and ran around to Scully's side of the car before Scully even had the chance to think of getting out of the car. He opened the door, put an arm around Scully's waist and help her hoist herself out of the car.

After entering the apartment, Scully headed for the bedroom, wanting to get out from under Mulder's gaze. But Mulder couldn't give her that moment of peace. He followed her in, shaking two prescription pill bottles.

"Scully, pill time" he said as he handed her her antibiotics and pain meds along with a glass of water.

Mulder helped Scully get into bed and tucked the covers up around her chin. Before he turned to leave, he leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead, garnering a loving smile from Scully.

Hours later, Mulder sat in Scully's living room, watching the Knicks game with the volume set to low. A noise from Scully's bedroom made him look away from the game. It was a moan. She sounded like she was in pain. He ran into the bedroom, half expecting her to be bleeding to death. What he found was beyond what he ever would have imagined.

Scully lay in her bed, covers pushed down by her feet. She looked flushed. Her body was restlessly moving, causing her tank top to have ridden up past her belly button and moving up ever higher. He glanced at her creamy, taut stomach, seemingly mesmerized by the sight. As Mulder continued to stare, Scully moaned again. He realized Scully was not in pain, but seemed to be in the midst of a very erotic dream. Her hips were gyrating in the bed, causing her tank top to ride up even higher.

Mulder didn't know what to do. Should he pretend that he never saw anything? Should he try to wake her up?

She moaned again, but this time it was different. This time she moaned a name, his name.

Mulder knew he needed to wake her up before he lost his cool. Hearing Scully moan his name during an erotic dream was becoming too much for him. He gently grabbed her uninjured shoulder and shook her gently.

"Mmm...Mulder...yes, right there. Mmm." She moaned again.

He shook her shoulder again, slightly harder this time, calling her name, attempting to rouse her from her dream.

Scully woke with a start. Mulder was standing over her. His face inches from hers. His one hand on her uninjured shoulder, his other hand on her exposed waist. She stared up at Mulder's face and he was wearing such a reverent look, one she had never really seen before. It was a look of pure love and adoration.

It was while looking into his hazel eyes that Scully remembered the dream she had been having before Mulder woke her.

'He must have heard me' she thought, and she was mortified. She felt her self blush. She knew she had turned bright red from her hairline down to her chest and she cursed her Irish heritage.

"Mulder, I don't know what you heard, but I'm so sorry. It just happened. I'm so sorry" she said as she raised her hand to her face to shield her face from Mulder's gaze.

Mulder sat down on the bed and gently removed Scully's hand from her face.

'It's now or never' he thought.

"Scully, you have nothing to be embarrassed about" he told her. "I, I, I love you Scully."

"It's OK, Mulder. You don't have to tell me something just because you think that's is what I want to hear. And I know you love me, Mulder. But, but I know you don't have feelings for me, at least not that way. How could you, I'm nothing like the girls you date. I'm not tall and busty, I'm not pretty like the oth-"

"Scully stop. I do love you. I am IN love with you. I've been in love with you for a long time, for so long I can barely remember a time when I didn't love you, when I wasn't in love with you. And as for the others, there hasn't been anyone but you for years, Scully. I haven't been with anyone since I first met you, Scully."

"But what about Diana, and Phoebe - I saw you kissing her-"

"Yes, I slept with both Diana and Phoebe, but that was almost a decade ago. There's been no one since." He gazed into her eyes and said "I cross my heart, Scully. There's been no one but you since that first case."

And as he said those last words, Mulder leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were heaven. They were soft and supple. It felt like home. Mulder was pleasantly surprised when he felt Scully's tongue swipe across his lip begging entrance to his mouth. There tongues dueled against one another. They explored each other's mouths, Mulder nibbled on her Cupid's bow lips, Scully sighed into his mouth. Mulder then pulled away trying to catch his breath.

"Mulder, I need you" Scully said as she plucked at his t-shirt.

"No, Scully, we can't yet. Not until you're healed.

"But-"

"No, Scully, I've waited this long, I can wait another few weeks until you're fully healed."

"What if I can't, Mulder?"

"Well you're going to have to. And while we wait for you to be in tip top shape, I am going to court you."

"Court me? Did that kiss really just turn you into a 19th century socialite?"

"Scully, I'm serious. I want to get to know you away from work. I want to find out what you like to do on Saturday mornings when I'm not dragging you out chasing aliens. I want to know which running trail you take before you go into work in the morning. I want to experience everything about you, not just as a colleague or a friend, but as your boyfriend, you partner in life and everything else."

"I-" she started, but Mulder held his finger up to her swollen lips.

"I want to share everything with you, and I want you to share everything with me."

"OK"

"OK?"

"Yes" she laughed. "You can court me."

For the next three weeks, Mulder courted Scully. They walked down by the Mall and sat on a bench and looked out over at the Washington Memorial. They went to the Smithsonian and discussed their favorite paintings - Mulder told Scully of the trip he took to France while he was studying at Oxford. Scully told him of the first time she went to the Boston Fine Arts Museum with her middle school class when Ahab had been stationed in Boston. They walked along King Street in Alexandria, perusing art galleries and knick-knack stores.

They took a day trip to Annapolis so Scully could show Mulder where she had lived when she was young. They ate Chesapeake crabs and took a boat ride out on a historic schooner into the harbor. They held hands and walked along the boardwalk talking about the future, about their future.

Three weeks after they decided to start courting, both Mulder and Scully knew they had a future together.

As they walked into Scully's apartment on Friday afternoon, three weeks after the hooded man had attacked Scully, Scully was beaming. They had just come from her doctor. He had given her the all clear to get back into the field. She was no longer on desk duty and that was something she was immensely grateful for. But most importantly, she was healed, and she and Mulder could finally be intimate.

Of course during the past few weeks the young couple had made out, but the furthest Mulder would allow them to go was some heavy petting. They had not fully seen each other's bodies, Mulder was still learning those little places that made Scully squirm and sigh. But tonight, tonight they would finally come together as man and woman.

Scully was nervous. She knew that tonight they would finally be intimate. But she was also scared that Mulder wouldn't think she was pretty - that he would finally come to his senses and see that she wasn't all that special.

Mulder noticed Scully's changed demeanor from the moment they entered the apartment.

"Scully, what's wrong? You seem so far away."

"I'm fin-" she started, but at the hurt look on Mulder's face, she said "I'm OK, Mulder, I'm just a little nervous. We can finally be together and I guess I'm just scared that I won't stack up to the competition."

"Scully, I told you, there hasn't been anyone but you in so long. I've waited years for this and if you need some more time, then that's OK too."

"No, I want this too."

"Lets make dinner, open a bottle of wine, relax a little and we'll see where things take us, OK?"

Scully nodded and they headed into the kitchen.

With dinner over, they sat on the couch, each with a glass of white wine in hand. Mulder moved to place his glass on the table and did the same with her glass. Mulder leaned over to Scully as she turned her head and their lips met. It was electric, more so than any kiss they had shared thus far. As they continued kissing, Mulder shifted Scully slightly so that she laid back against the couch. Mulder's leg was cradled in Scully's center. As he ground his pelvis against her, Scully was getting hotter and hotter. Mulder's leg was pushing the seam of her jeans into her center, making her squirm even more. Scully could feel Mulder's erection laying against the V of her hip and she knew this was where she belonged, this was who she was meant to be with.

As Mulder lifted his head and started to palm her breast with his hand, Scully looked up.

"Mulder, let's get up."

He gave her a disappointed look and removed his hand from her breast. 'Dammit' he thought. 'I was moving too fast.'

But Scully had other ideas. She got off the couch and standing in front of Mulder, put her hand out, giving him a "come hither" look. Mulder finally understood, she wasn't saying "no," she was saying "lets go to the bedroom."

Mulder grabbed Scully's hand, but he didn't plan to let her walk on her own. He grabbed Scully under her pert little butt and lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Scully wrapped her legs around Mulder's waist. As he walked to the bedroom, she licked at his neck, bit his earlobe, sucked on his jaw line.

When they got to the bedroom, Mulder slowly placed Scully down on the downturned bed. He began kissing her again. Starting at her mouth, he then trailed kisses down the column of her throat, down to her cleavage. Scully was rubbing her hands up and down his back, feeling is strong muscles move against her hands.

Mulder's hand found its way under her t-shirt and he slowly lifted it higher until her bra came into view. Scully lifted herself up so that Mulder could remove the shirt and before Scully could lay down again, Mulder had already unclasped her bra.

He lay her down again, and slowly drew the straps down her arms, until her chest was fully exposed to him.

'God, she's beautiful' he thought. Her coral nipples were puckered and had formed into tight little peaks. He knew he had to touch her. One hand skated along her smooth stomach; the other moved up to her breast. He palmed her breast, squeezing softly. He rolled her nipple between her fingers, then scratched just below her nipple.

Scully took in a sharp breath and let out a moan as Mulder's head descended toward her nipple. His hot mouth covered the nipple, sucking in earnest. His other hand snuck up toward its twin, giving it the same manual treatment as the other. Mulder bit Scully's nipple lightly and Scully gasped in surprise

"Oh God" she moaned and Mulder bit the nipple a little harder this time.

"You like that don't you? I'm going to make you moan and gasp all night, baby."

Mulder, not wanting the other nipple to feel left out, moved his mouth over to the other nipple. He bit that one too and Scully's hands moved away from his back to hold his head to her chest. Mulder bit down on her nipple again, harder this time, earning him a groan.

Mulders hand then moved down toward her jeans and he slipped his hand inside, just beneath the band. His mouth followed suit and Scully found him placing kisses down her stomach. He stopped at her belly button to lick it and suck on the sensitive skin.

"Mulder" she moaned. "Mulder, you'e got too many clothes on.

He laughed, "I like it when your bossy, Scully."

"Just take your clothes off g-man."

Mulder gave her stomach one last kiss, tweaked her nipple one last time, and bent down to plant a hot kiss on Scully's mouth before standing up and lifting his shirt over his head. He watched her laying wantonly on the bed, breathing heavily. He unbuttoned his jeans and sent both jeans and boxers down in one swift movement. His erection strained forward. He couldn't remember the last time he was so hard.

Scully looked down his body toward his erection. He was huge - at least 8 inches long and thick! She had never been with anyone so large, but she knew how good it would feel. She reached toward him as he moved toward the bed. As he got onto the bed, she reached down toward his erection and grasped it. Her fingers didn't even touch he grasped him.

"Now who's got to many clothes on? Hmm?" Mulder said as he leaned over Scully again and unbuttoned her jeans. Scully lifted her hips as Mulder pulled her pants down, leaving her panties on.

Mulder moved toward her center. Kissing his way down her body again. He scratched at her hip bone, and kissed her center through her panties. He slipped a finger under the band. He expected to feel the downy hair he had once seen when he snuck a peak when she thought he wasn't looking. But he felt no hair, just her soft skin and new womanly essence leaking out of her seam. 'I have to see this' he thought.

Mulder pulled her panties down, gazed at her opening and moved his face down to her center. Scully spread her legs further and moaned in anticipation.

Mulder pulled her lips apart and moved his tongue along her opening. He licked her outside lips and sucked on her inner lips, he pointed his tongue and stuck it into her opening. Mulder then moved his hand to her opening and gently placed a finger inside.

"God you're so tight, Scully. I can't wait to be inside you."

Scully could just moan in response, she was already so far gone, getting closer to orgasming.

Mulder began sucking on her clit, coaxing it out from under its hood. Mulder introduced a second finger into her opening and began moving them toward himself - looking for her g-spot. At the same time, he began sucking on her clit harder.

"Oh God, oh God" Scully yelled out.

And then body stopped gyrating against his face. All of her muscles contracted. Her mouth opened in a silent "O" and her muscles spasmed against his fingers. He continued to lick and suck on her clit, milking her orgasm as much as he could.

She finally collapsed back against the bed, panting hard.

Mulder pulled himself up against her body and kissed her on her mouth.

Scully could taste herself on Mulder's tongue. 'God this is arousing' she mused.

Scully moved her hand to Mulder's towering erection and started to move down the bed.

"No, Scully. I need to be in you."

Mulder rolled Scully back onto her back and moved between her legs. He moved his erection against her folds, trying to coat himself in her juices. He knew he was larger than average, but Scully was so small and he would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

"Mulder, I need you in me, now" Scully gasped.

Scully grasped his erection and positioned him against her opening. The head of his penis popped inside, causing Scully to gasp. He pushed in a little more, feeling her tight muscles enveloping him.

Scully shifted her hips, and Mulder sunk deeper into her. The head of this penis brushed against her cervix. She felt the most intense sensation and gasped. Mulder was buried up to his balls in Scully, in his Scully. He could feel her juices leaking out of her.

"Mulder, move, please. I need you to make love to me."

Mulder let out a breath and began to withdraw from her hot sheath. Snapping his hips, he embedded himself back up to his balls, feeling himself brush her cervix again. Mulder began to move in and out.

Scully had never felt anything like it before. Mulder was stretching her wider and going deeper than anyone she had ever been with. Mulder continued moving in and out, twisting his hips when he was almost completely back in and it was driving her crazy.

"Oh, oh" she moaned continuously. She could feel herself getting close again, but she wanted to come with Mulder.

"Oh God, Mulder. I'm so close. Want to come with you" she moaned.

Mulder then pulled out making Scully cry out. He rolled her onto her side and swiftly entered her again.

Scully could feel him rubbing against her g-spot in this position. She was going to come soon and hard.

"Oh God Mulder, I'm going to come."

Mulder reached around Scully and brushed his fingers against her clit while sucking on the back of her neck.

"Yes, yes, ohhhh please"

Mulder swiped his fingers against her clit one last time and she came hard. Mulder was trying to hold out, he wanted to watch her come again. But he couldn't. Scully's muscles were milking him. He continued to stroke in and out of her as he reached up and tweaked her nipple. Watching her come, Mulder felt his balls tighten and he erupted inside her.

Scully's orgasm continued while he emptied himself inside of her.

Finally spent, he pulled Scully close to him panting hard against her neck.

They lay there for the next hour, cuddling and gently stroking each other's bodies.

When they finally got out of bed to clean up, they walked into the bathroom. They got into the shower together and made love again.

End.


End file.
